Forum Posting
Basic Info= You may have wondered to yourself: "Hey. I just joined this forum, but I have no idea what a forum is, or how to use it. What now?" Well, here's your answer... What is a forum? This is a Bulletin Board Forum. That means that it is a place where people post messages to each other. These messages are organized in threads (sometimes called topics), which are individual conversations, and the threads are organized in forums and subforums, which are categories of subject matter. When you look at the main page, you will see a number of forums available, from News to Serious Discussion. These forums will have all the threads on each topic, and you can go into the forum, go into a thread, and start reading, or even post your own response to the conversation with a "Reply". You can find out more about the things to do on the [[Forum Hub]]. One of the main benefits of this type of structure is that you can hold many long discussions, with lots of people, and it doesn't matter how long it takes for any one person to join in - the conversation will sit there waiting for more to happen. Basic Instructions Clicking on the names of the forums on the main page will take you into that forum, so click on "Welcome" for now. This brings you to the Welcome Forum. You will see a bunch of threads from all the other people who have joined recently. If you need a reminder of some things, you can read the thread [http://runouw.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=2128 Attention New Users!], otherwise, just click on "POST TOPIC". Type "Hi" or something similar in "Subject:", and then you can write a little about yourself in the big box. Smilies are to the right - just click on one to add it to your post. BBCodes buttons are above, but we'll get to those in a minute. When you are done, click on "Submit", and there you go. You've made your first post! BBCodes [[BBCode|Main Page: BBCode]] Here's a brief overview of the subject, since a full treatment deserves its own page... [[BBCode]] is the Forum's way of adding the functionality of the Internet (through a structure like [http://www.w3.org/standards/webdesign/htmlcss HTML]) to your posts. It is generally done through tags that are surrounded by square brackets [ ]. (And if you're curious about why we're doing all this, read [http://www.lovelyreality.com/html-vs-bbcode/ this article].) If you know anything about HTML, you will already be familiar with tags, and a number of BBCodes are literally the same as the HTML tags, just replacing the greater than and less than with square brackets. Stuff like bolding with bolded text works exactly the same here as [b]bolded text[/b] For everyone else, the short version is that a tag is surrounded by the specified symbols, and has an opening form, which is simply the name of the tag, and an ending form, which is a forward slash and the name of the tag. (So, [b] to start a section, and [/b] to end it - whatever is in between the two is bolded.) In the posting page, there are buttons above the textbox. You can click on them and they will put a copy of the code in your page, and then you can fill it with whatever text you want, or if there is already text entered, select the text you want to change and then click the button, and the BBCode will be wrapped around your selection. These are the most common BBCodes, and the stuff you will be using at first, as you get used to all of this: Much more is covered on the [[BBCode|main page]]. =Advanced Info= User Position Color Codes (Last update: July 16, 2015 by , Original by ) Current Colors * - #EE0000 * - #00AA00 * - #FF6600 * - #00CCFF "Bubblegum Blue" or "Toothpaste Blue" * - #9933CC "blurple" * - #1280FF Retired Colors * - #66CCFF * - #996633 * - #99FFFF * - #00FF66 * - #FF3399 * - #FFFFFF * - #0033FF * - #FFCC33 * - #FFCC00 * - #FFFF33 * - #AAAAFF "Suicide Blue" * - #5D8FBD * - #FF00CC * - #808080 Other colors *Forum background - #333333/#444444 (alternating) Anchor BBCode Guide Table BBCode Guide=